Web of Shadows
by crushcommando
Summary: The republic is reeling against the might of the Sith empire, reborn by Revan little seems to stop him, but what if a final act of sacrifice meant to kill him; simply sends him somewhere else? M for heavy violence and dark subjects later on. Pairings listed, most likely more pairings popping up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my newest (and first) RWBY fic! I got sucked into the series recently after binge watching all of seasons 1 and 2 including the newest episode of season 3. Now before I begin I'm going to warn you ahead of time I'm taking certain liberties with Revan's character including age and powers, I also am not using the Old Republic MMO either since I haven't played revans content and I don't like how they made him. This is a KOTOR 1 dark side ending Revan who (as in cannon) forms his own empire independent of the Sith. He understands the aspect of balance, light and dark but prefers one side over the other generally which will be explained much later on. I really hope I get the RWBY cast right (im using the Wiki for both revan and RWBY to make sure im staying as close as possible as I can to true character while taking some liberties here and there). Comments and reviews, as well as constructive criticism is always appreciated and I try to make sure I answer everyone who asks something, so sit back and enjoy! Also I own Nothing!**

 _Command Bridge of the Battleship 'Hand of Justice'_

Less than an hour ago it had been quiet, the Republic fleet had been patrolling hyperspace routes intelligence gathered that the Sith commonly used to avoid normal detection. Rumors also had circulated that Revan himself used such lanes to bypass defensive lines to reinforce beleaguered forces too far too reach from normal routes. The crew was doing their everyday activities such as maintenance and making sure everything was in order, the 212th battlegroup had been stationed here for over a week with little to no activity. While many considered this a waste of Elite troops and ships better put at the front, high command had discovered intelligence possibly leading to Revan arriving shortly, such an opportunity couldn't be missed as most believed if Revan was either killed or captured his empire would slowly devour itself from within.

"Anything on the scanners?" Commander Wolfe was a veteran of the Mandalorian war, as well as being in the heat of battle against the reborn Sith in the Jedi civil war. He'd never faced Revan personally, but on multiple occasions the two had found themselves on opposite ends of the same battlefield, each attempting to outmaneuver the other. The one time they clashed hadn't ended well, indicated by the scar on the right side of Wolfe's face and the cybernetic eye he needed to replace his old one. While the two were enemies as well as rivals, both held some respect towards one another, each were accomplished field commanders who lead their men from the front. Both were eager to join in battle once again, to finally settle the score on who was the better warrior, as well as who was the superior commander; today was going to be one such day.

"Nothing yet sir, just another day of- wait!" Alarms began to roar and lights flared signaling something had been picked up in the hyperspace lane. The young Lieutenant desperately looking at his commander for orders.

"Could be another group of smugglers or some lost supply convoy, but I'm not taking any chances! Tell the Interdictor to start up its gravity well generator!" Wolfe barked out his orders. The crew immediately scrambled to open comm channels to the other ships and all hands rushed to battle stations. Within moments the Interdictor opened its central hull, the generator emitting swirling energies in the air that disrupted any nearby ships navigation systems forcing them out of hyperspace. Within seconds multiple ships had dropped out of hyperspace, the hunt had ended and the battle was on.

 _Minutes Earlier, Revan's personal quarters on the Dreadnaught "Sword of Fury"_

While the crew tended to their usual tasks as they weren't scheduled to exist hyperspace for some time, Darth Revan, Sith Lord and Ruler of the Eternal Empire was meditating. After slaying Malak and seizing control of the Star Forge, Revan reformed and began rebuilding the losses he'd inflicted on his own empire. He was preparing to eventually open an academy to teach other force users his ways, not simply of light and dark, not the narrow minded views of the Jedi or the uncaring brutal practices of the Sith; but of balance of the two. Ironically it was Malak himself who had finally made him realize his own title of Sith lord made no difference, he was not Jedi nor Sith, neither dark nor light, he walked in the shades of grey in-between and he walked alone

Kreia, his first and last teacher was the one who opened his eyes, she too had a thirst for knowledge, of understanding of all things. Neither of them accepted the Jedi's flawed views on the galaxy and of how to live one's life, she was also the most influential teacher Revan ever had. After she was banished from the Jedi order following Revan's turn to the dark side, Kreia had become a master of manipulation, able to bend almost anyone to her will by mere word of mouth. Inevitably these all lead to her betraying those she had once called ally, yet she always came out relatively unscathed. The woman had come to despise the force, seeing it as some sort of godlike being that toyed with the lives of the galaxy for some sense of balance. Ironically, she cherished Revan as one would a favored child or a precious gem. She herself had once told him he was the very heart of the force, the epitome of what many could never dream of in many lifetimes, and that she could have done no better to prepare him for his destiny.

Currently the dark lord was gathering his thoughts, he also was focusing his mind; attempting to see into the future to assist in his next battle. He knew one couldn't rely solely on visions, the future was often in motion and nothing was certain, many times attempting to stop a certain vision from coming true was the very thing that had brought it to fruition; a self-fulfilling prophecy. Yet so far his visions had proved useful if not pivotal at many moments during the war, he always planned around the possibility of a certain foresight coming true or not allowing him to be flexible for whatever situation would arrive.

In his mind he saw it clear as day, two battlegroups of warships firing round after round at one another, both sides unwilling to yield. He easily identified the Republic ship that lead the group, as was easy by the Wolf insignia painted on the side "Wolfe" he thought to himself. His mind then spurred inside the ship, as bodies began to litter the floor as boarding parties stormed into the ship as he lead the way. His mind began to wonder, he shouldn't be in combat for some time now yet this vision seemed urgent… warning even. Realizing he had no time to spare Revan stood up and began a fast paced walk to the bridge.

 _Bridge of the Sword of Fury_

It didn't take long to reach the bridge from his quarters, he'd made sure he was never far from arguably the most important part of the ship in case of emergencies. The crew immediately stiffened at his arrival, occupying their minds with current tasks while the captain stood firmly at attention.

"Captain, I want all stations put on alert and ready for combat immediately, prime all guns and ready the group for combat." His voice was unnerving to those who were unused to it, but by now all who served alongside him had come to know him for it. He wasn't callous when it came to his men, contrarily he cared for his men and made sure every sacrifice was not wasted. He rarely formed bonds closer than comradery with his soldiers knowing all too well the next day they could be gone in an instant, he couldn't afford to be reckless or stricken with grief… he couldn't afford to, not sense last time.

The confusion was evident amongst the crew, they weren't scheduled to arrive in orbit near Taris for at least a week "May I ask what for my lord? Are you expecting trouble?" The room grew silent, hinging on his every word.

"I believe the Republic is waiting for us, be ready to fire on my command" walking by the captain he stood right at the viewport of the bridge, the streaming lights flying past his ship as was normal during hyperspace travel. He never looked again at the captain who he hear giving orders to his subordinates, he was focused, mentally preparing himself for the battle to come. Few men have actually seen their Lord's face, as he wore his famous Mandalorian mask at almost all times as well as keeping his face concealed beneath the shadows of his robes. His arms crossed against his chest as he mentally prepared battle strategies, there would be no time for the infamous battle meditation technique in such an engagement, he also didn't have enough time to see what kind of resistance he was up against.

His senses had sent a jolt up her spine, a clear warning of danger ahead; as such he prepared his body accordingly for the chaos that was to ensue. Within seconds the ship violently jerked, being pulled from hyperspace involuntarily. Facing his small fleet was a battlegroup he knew all too well, battle hardened veterans of the 212th who he had faced on many worlds. They outnumbered him currently, two battleships accompanied by five frigates, ten corvettes, and one carrier while he only had his dreadnought as well as a single battleship and seven cruisers. Thankfully his dreadnought was a monstrous beast in combat, able to go toe to toe with anything the Republic could throw at it and was used to unfavorable odds.

"Fire" with a single word the empty vacuum of space became a lightshow of death, turbolaser rounds flying across the lifeless vacuum accompanied by proton torpedoes and mass driver guns; each fleet throwing everything they had at one another. "Reorganize the fleet into assault position Delta" his voice was calm, yet firm as always. His ships immediately began to band together forming a spear like formation, charging head on at the wall of republic ships. "Deploy all fighters and bombers, have the first wave ignore the battleships and strike the carriers at the heart of the formation, we'll deal with the interdictor later." His eyes scanned the battle, uncountable amounts of fighter aircraft charging into one another as fireballs erupted and explosions tore through the black emptiness around them. While outnumbered and his enemy had the chance to prepare more readily, he knew his ships had superior quality which he planned to use to his advantage, while enemy broadsides gave them a wider array of firepower to bring against him, his slender ships and coordinated barrages would carve through them like a knife through butter.

"Sir! Shields holding at 92%" one of the lieutenants called out, it would take quite some time before they even had a chance at breaching his hull which allowed him moments to think of a battle strategy. If he knew Wolfe, and he did, he would be the commanding officer of the battlegroup. While the enemy forces wouldn't fall so easily into panic, eliminating him and his command ship would definitely disorient the enemy enough to allow him to strike where they were weakest, he could either mop up or retreat of need be afterwards.

"Increase speed by 72%, raise elevation by ten degrees, hold formation and continue sustaining fire on high priority targets." Normally such tactics made no sense, allowing the enemy to literally get under the ships setting them up for a rear flank attack after passing over. Yet the men complied, all of them had unwavering faith in their leader he had earned their loyalty as well as their respect by now, no matter how or when he spoke people rallied to him. Without as much as a warning he turned himself around and began walking towards the elevator, his cape flowing behind him, before the captain could question his actions he simply spoke as he passed "prepare all boarding pods for immediate launch, all boarding parties are to begin preparing their respective pods for immediate assault." The captain simply nodded and broadcasted his orders through the ships internal speakers as Revan descended to the launch bays.

It was an unorthodox maneuver, and a highly risky one at that, but he decided the risks were appropriate if they were to win this engagement decisively. From such a close angle a capital ships' anti fighter capability was heavily reduced as only a handful of guns could face completely upward, also fighters had little to no time to intercept the boarding craft because of the onslaught of fighter cover coming from directly above. It only took a minute to reach his pod, the only difference between his and any others was that it harbored a squad of elite Imperial Commandos, Shadow Squad. They were his personal elite guard as well as the top Special Forces team at his disposal, they were his iron fist as well as his silent dagger. Many objected to him using the same methods normal troops used to insert into enemy craft, some even pleading he waited until the first waves cleared secure drop points before he arrived in a personal shuttle. Such propositions were immediately dismissed, pragmatically it would make him no less obvious to the enemy where he was but more importantly, he sent his men into the fires of war and he'd be damned if he allowed himself to be treated any different.

Entering the pod he checked his restraints as well as both of his lightsabers attached to his side, not a word was spoken within the metal walls of the craft, none were needed. All four members of Shadow Squad were the full body covering black Sith armor, offering protection to everywhere possible while lightweight metals allowed for swift movement; as pre-launch checks finished the men within simply nodded to one another until the light turned green. "Begin the assault" Revan spoke on his communicator to the flight officer, within seconds they felt the world toss them from the safety of their ship, the sounds of battle echoing outside the walls of the pod, internally Revan calculated the distance they would travel and the time it would take for impact.

Time slowed to a crawl as he prepared himself for battle, when he was only a few years younger than now he approached it with anticipation, with an eagerness that was long lost to him now. Now he prepares himself mentally for what is to come, and to keep balance within himself less everyone around him suffer the consequences. __Suddenly he felt the thumping of metal against metal, his pod impacting against the hull of the hostile vessel, the time had come for combat. He was the first to free himself of his restraints, swiftly grabbing his lightsabers he kicked off the jammed door and vaulted from the safety of craft. Immediately upon landing a hail of blaster fire rained down upon him, immediately igniting his crimson sabers his blades began to twist and swirl to redirect the assault. Within mere moments he heard his team landing behind him, each returning fire with equal vigor.

With his men behind cover Revan immediately began his assault, dashing forward with inhumane speed he jumped over the barricade that had been placed and separated the main gunner from his head; before the defenders could react he force pushed a nearby soldier into a nearby wall incapacitating him. Without suppressive fire, his team swiftly took advantage of their newfound freedom and unloaded an unending rain of firepower upon the dazed defense. Most were cut down immediately, the few that survived retreated frantically down the hall with the Sith lord and his strike team in pursuit, it wouldn't be long now before they called for help and revealed his position to the bridge so they would need to be swift. Turning the corner, he found himself facing several squads of Republic soldiers assisted by multiple war droids, this nuisance was definitely going to slow him down.

 _Bridge of the Hand of Justice_

Wolfe had been caught completely off guard by the seemingly suicidal attack pattern his enemy used, surely they couldn't just sit above their ships hoping to use fighters or bombers to overwhelm them? And if they repositioned they'd be wide open to a flank attack.

"Sir! Commander Wolfe Sir! We're under attack *static* forces in multiple *static* oh god he's here!" the man was obviously panicking as he attempted to relay information to his superior, Wolfe didn't like where this was going.

"Say again trooper? Calm the hell down and tell me what's going on!" He hadn't noticed the rumblings of his ship assuming they were enemy bombers or turbolaser fire, and his eyes had become glued to his tactical screen to coordinate his formations.

"Enemy boarding parties on multiple decks!" the sounds of blaster fire echoed through the radio, as well as the humming of lightsabers "Priority target Alpha is on the ship! I repeat target alpha is- AAHHH!" the sound of searing flash followed by bloodcurdling screams was wall he needed to hear to know the fate of troops there.

"Well played Revan… well played" His mind raced, he had to think of something fast; Revan would no doubt come right for him to disorient his forces and take advantage of the ensuing chaos, yet this presented opportunity. Revan couldn't afford to be cautious, time was of the essence to win this battle and both knew it. The cost would be immense but it was the only way to salvage this fight.

"Captain Rex Report!" his holo screen whirred to life, one of his officers on the core decks saluting.

"Sir! I heard fighting on the upper decks, should I redeploy to-"

"No!" immediately cutting off his captain, Wolfe's eyes suddenly dimmed from their normal fiery demeanor "Initiate protocol Endless Night" the words barely escaped his lungs before he regretted saying them.

What felt like an eternity passed between the two, the pregnant silence Rex finally responded "I see, so he's here then… it's been an honor sir" Both men gave each other a salute before the transmission cut, the last one either would ever see. As his eyes returned to the command deck he noticed all his men looked at him as if they were seeing a ghost, many couldn't believe what they'd heard.

"Men, I've served with many of you for years now, I've fought and bled alongside most of you standing here today. Know that I don't give this order lightly, In fact I wish I never had to. We all knew what we were getting into when we signed up, and now we have a chance to make a difference; today may be the last time we draw breath, but we bring down the most feared man in the galaxy with us. His eyes scanned the room, his men, his soldiers, his family resigning themselves to their fate, it broke his heart to know he'd never see their faces again. It didn't take long to hear explosions and the pounding against metal against the door to know the end was near, and he would face death with no regrets.

As the last soldier fell to his blade, Revan looked back to see his team close behind him, securing hallways or possible ambush points he could've missed as they raced to the bridge. He could feel something was off, this was far from easy but it seemed like they were holding back for something; yet he didn't have the luxury of trying to find out as the clock ticked against him. Revan held his sabers back, preparing to carve them into the reinforced door to cut a hole for himself and his team, yet strangely enough they opened. Accepting the invitation he deactivated his blades and walked in somewhat casually, his squad keeping their eyes and guns trained on everything around them. At the end of the deck stood Wolfe, seemingly awaiting him, the staff and crew on board doing nothing to impede their advance, actually splitting away to allow them through.

"I must say I'm impressed, never would've thought of such an outrageous move." Wolfe's gaze never left the viewport, by now Revan had dismissed his team, having them guard the door as he approached his nemesis.

"Unpredictability serves well on an impromptu battlefield" the Lord retorted, standing only a few feet away from the commander, sharing in the view.

"Just like on Malachor V" Wolfe retorted

"And that time on Kuat when you convinced our forces you were held up in the ruins of some city, only to detonate a city block onto their heads" Revan reminisced as if it were only yesterday.

"You know, my offer still stands, we could use good men like you for our cause; I still say your potential is wasted on the dying, stagnant beast that is the Republic." His offer was gentler, less harsh than his normal speech speaking leagues about his respect for the man.

"And my response has not changed, I'll fight for the Republic till my dying breath, you've got your ideals and I have mine, and I'll happily take them to my grave." His hand lowered to the Vibroblade resting on his shoulder, knowing a blaster is futile against the Sith Lord.

"Very well, I shall take no pleasure in ending your life, but you have my word you will have a true warrior's death and your remains will be sent back to Alderaan." Both men took several steps away from the other, calmly they each turned to face their opponent and bowed.

Revan's lightsaber hilts jumped to his hands and activated, the red glow gleaming off of his black cloak. Wolfe drew his sword and held it in a defensive stance with both hands, and the dance of death had begun. Each fighter moved circularly, drawing an invisible circle in which their duel would take place; meanwhile each man analyzed the other. Eventually Revan charged first, engaging with a flurry of strikes meant to overwhelm his opponent, Wolfe immediately ducked the initial blow while swiftly bringing his sword to block the inbound assault. The blades hissed as they met one another, Vibroblades being one of the few melee weapons that could stand up to a lightsaber without being melted or chopped right through.

Wolfe dove under a strike meant for his head, quickly thrusting his blade behind him attempting to skewer his opponent from behind, yet the Sith would not be slain so easily. Revan rolled to the side, bringing his blades up as the Republic Commander began a counter assault of stabs and quick slashes. The soldiers of each sides stood silently watching the spectacle, this was a duel of honor amongst equals, and none dared to interrupt. Revan could have used his force powers and ended the fight quite simply, but he refused; the man had proved more than worthy to face him in single combat and it seemed the Mandalorians had rubbed off on him as he refused to defeat his enemy other than skill with a blade and that alone. What felt like hours in reality was mere minutes as the victor was obvious, Wolfe was skilled in melee but Revan's experience and vast knowledge of all lightsaber fighting styles would prove victorious in the end. Wolfe made a fatal mistake by overextending himself in an overt slash while he thought Revan was recovering from a dual stab maneuver he attempted; he was proven wrong when Revan simply deactivated his blades, flipped them backwards and reigniting them, sending both crimson streaks of light through his opponents chest.

Wolfe knew it was over, he only hoped he'd bought enough time, he found his legs failing him as he dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach. Revan taking his position over his defeated opponent, his blade at his adversaries' neck.

"Such a waste, you fought well Wolfe and you should be proud of that. May you die knowing you will be remembered in history." The two locked eyes as Revan removed his mask and lowered his hood, his dark black hair nearly blending in with the shadows around them while his piercing blue eyes resembled the depths of the ocean. No words needed to be spoken, warriors of such caliber needed no such things to communicate what was needed. Wolfe then lowered his head, eyes closed preparing to meet his end, Revan's blade ascended up, but as it came down he was jolted by alarms and warnings screeching throughout the ship.

"Warning Warning Core meltdown imminent, Overload inevitable all crew get to a minimum safety distance" the automatized voice rung out, Revan shocked at how he had fallen into such an obvious trap.

His eyes fell to meet the grinning gaze of Wolfe, blood trickling down his mouth "Checkmate?" Revan asked, seemingly nonchalant with his impending death.

Wolfe responded with a weak nod "Checkmate" The two immediately chuckled softly until it turned into something few had ever seen the dark lord do, laugh. Revan couldn't help the irony of the situation, he'd finally cornered his adversary who had been tasked to hunt him across the galaxy, and now they will both perish in flames, each defeated by the other leaving no clear victor. Revan put on his mask one final time, gazing out at the battle unfolding as he heard the explosion begin to rupture the ship from within, awaiting oblivion.

 **Damn that was a long first chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy it! I'm trying a new writing style with this story and I'm looking for feedback, I hope this wasn't too much to jam into a chapter but I really didn't want to have a 2 chapter prologue before the mix up happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to my 2** **nd** **chapter of this story :D now just a heads up, I did mention the story will get dark at times, so sensitive subjects may be touched upon so this is your fair warning (it may pop up here maybe not just a heads up). Also thanks to evolution for reviewing! It always motivates me to keep going when I get feedback on my work. And to mr. Mastermind technically he's not a Sith lord by definition per say since he adheres to some bits of the light side, he walks the middle path of neither yet I guess its an accurate description since my revan prefers dark to light for reasons that will be evident later. I'll do my best to keep the KOTOR storyline in tact but I may need to take some liberties so the story fits correctly. Also this takes place after the teams had been formed in Episode 8 players and pieces but before episode 9, with that out of the way I hope you enjoy! Also from now on ' ' means inner thoughts unless specified otherwise from context.**

 _Emerald Forest_

The skies remained clear, the sun shone brightly across the cloudless sky; which is why to those who heard it many found themselves surprised by what seemed to be the sound of mighty thunder roaring from the heart of the woods. None of the students had any reasons to be in the woods and the instructors had no causes to keep the area monitored, as such when a small crater was formed by a ball of energy in the middle of the Grimm infested woodland, none were present to witness the spectacle.

Feeling like he'd been trampled by a Rancor, Revan sluggishly brought himself upright to take in his surroundings. His last memories had been waiting for the embrace of death as the ship exploded around him, the blast reaching the top deck before his memory went blank. Ignoring the pain echoing across his body, the Sith found himself surrounded by lush forests healthy with vegetation and fauna. His first thoughts was that he was dead, and this was some sort of afterlife, but those thoughts quickly departed from his mind since he knew he would be forced to atone for the blood he had spilled as there would be no redemption for him.

While taking in the life filled woodland around him, he saw something else lying down in the crater he found himself in. The object in question turned out to be the corpse of Commander Wolfe, the holes in his chest evident from the blades that had pierced him, yet he seemed finally at peace after so long at war. The best assumption Revan could make is that whatever had sent him here had also grabbed the Republic officer due to their proximity, if only it could have somehow saved his life.

"Damn you Wolfe, even in death you cause me no end of trouble" the Lord chuckled to himself quietly, he refused to leave the man's corpse out in the wilds to be feasted upon by some scavenging beast.

With the carefulness as one would take lifting a wounded child, Revan picked up his fallen foe and proceeded to walk admittedly aimlessly through the forest. His survival training kicking in, he knew that such lush green vegetation meant this area had a steady supply of water somewhere in the vicinity and where there was water there was civilization. Noting the sun's direction in the sky (the only one he could see at least) it was roughly middle of the day meaning he had plenty of time before dark.

' _I wonder how I got here. There's no way anyone had time to get me to an escape pod before the explosion. Maybe I'm simply hallucinating? Doubtful, I've had visions that were more outrageous than this. Interestingly enough this seems nothing like most worlds I've come across, it's quite rare to see such natural beauty untouched by industrialization, a primitive world perhaps?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of nearby bushes rustling and fallen branches crunching under something heavy. After gently lowering the deceased commander to the ground, Revan lowered his hands parallel to the lightsaber hilts he had holstered on his waist. The standoff didn't last long as slowly from the shadows of the forest, beasts with fur as black as a starless night sky and bone like armor that covered their skin emerged from the bowels of the wood. ' _Interesting, they don't seem to exist in the force, but that should be impossible as they're clearly organic. They seem quite interested in me… and not simply for food, this is more than some primal survival instinct._

 _I feel… darkness emanating them, they feed off the Dark side perhaps?'_ He notes that more emerge from behind him, some resembling large bear like creatures with spikes emanating from their hides while others retain their werewolf like stature. _'Different species? Working in cooperation? I don't see great intelligence in these things, but it does support the fact they're drawn to the dark side in some manner… regardless It seems I'll have to analyze their corpses.'_ Activating his blades, he put himself in a defensive stance, never straying from his fallen nemesis, things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

 _Headmaster Ozpin's office_

While no footage or surveillance of the anomaly was available, the sound it produced was more than enough to gain the attention of many. With teachers still organizing classes and the students getting settled in with their new teams, the staff had some spare time before the semester started in earnest. Using this window of opportunity, Ozpin had called the teachers together to discuss the potential threat to the academy.

The headmaster sat in his chair with his coffee mug in his hand as always, his calm demeanor overriding any sense of panic or shock that ran through many in the school.

"Do we have any idea what created that sound? Is there any remaining cameras or surveillance drones in the area for visual conformation?" His calculating eyes swiftly turned to his head assistant and combat instructor at the school Glynda Goodwitch.

The instructor was obviously highly stressed, not in panic but scrambling to try to find any indication on what had happened. "I'm sorry sir but nothing, it doesn't match any kind of Grimm roar we've heard before nor do we have any remaining visual devices in the area after the students finished testing." She seemed disappointed as well as irritated by the lack of information regarding a possible threat so close to the school.

"I don't like charging in blind Ozpin, but if there is something dangerous out there we need to identify and possibly destroy it before matters get out of hand." Professor Port echoed what many were thinking in the room, it was their duty as Hunters to protect humanity from any and all threats.

"I must agree *sip* such an event is unprecedented in academy history *sip* we've cataloged every species of Grimm within a twenty mile radius *sip* such an anomaly must be investigated and recorded." As usual Professor, or as he preferred to be addressed "Doctor" Oobleck rapidly gave his opinion while drinking what always seemed was an endless supply of coffee from his thermos. Being a history teacher he was obviously intrigued at such an occurrence and couldn't wait to document what he found.

"Very well, this could be a simple random occurrence or a grave threat, as such I'm sending all of you to investigate this. I refuse to take any chances just as school is preparing to begin so be on your guard." Ozpin was uncomfortable about such an unexpected event so close to a pivotal time of the year, as his staff exited the room

he felt that great change was coming and this was only the beginning.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later, Emerald Forest clearing_

The tide of monstrosities had yet to wither no matter how many met their end at the hands of the outsider, on the opposite the waves of beasts only seemed to slowly grow in strength as time grew on in a war of attrition. Revan was a master fighter in his own right, arguably his mastery of the force is unparalleled across the galaxy without even mentioning his proficiency in lightsaber combat; but even he had his limits. _'Damn pests, his body will be a skeleton by the time I kill them all. Although I guess my theory was right, they're drawn to the emotions that feed the dark side like moths to a flame, which means this could be a very long battle.'_ Revan's mind began to attempt to figure out some sort of escape plan or theory on how to disperse the horde so he could continue.

The issue with both ideas is he had no idea where he was or where he was going and he had no information on his opponents other than they had no regard for their own lives and cared little for the losses of their kin. He was sure he could keep this up for at least up to an hour since he didn't really need to use any advanced stratagems or high focus force powers to slay the mindless beasts, yet their numbers seemed limitless and their tenacity unmatched. As he prepared to strike down another creature that dared draw to close, what seemed to be beams of energy emerged from the forest to grapple the beast, soon after crushing it. It seemed he had company.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest moments earlier_

The team had set out immediately after speaking with Ozpin, avoiding students whenever possible so as not to raise suspicion when they left campus grounds. No words were spoken during their travel, all three members equally focused on the task at hand. While initially moving slowly to attempt a stealthy approach, the sounds of trees being uprooted and crushed beneath massive weight forced them to rush forward throwing caution to the wind. It took several minutes for the group to reach the source of the disturbance, but the battle was still very much underway. This was evident by when the group grew closer to the sounds of battle, an Ursa flew past them crashing into multiple trees before finally stopping and dissipating.

After rushing through the woods and slaying the few stray Grimm that weren't embroiled in the current battle, the group appeared at the clearing seeing a darkly clothed figure surrounded by the Grimm. He seemed to be guarding something as he never left his position but they couldn't see what, Glynda decided if they wished for answers they'd need this person alive and launched an attack to help fend off the growing dark tide.

Revan took a moment to analyze the attack, it was very visual with its bright display of color and physical form so it couldn't be the force. He never had dabbled in Sith sorcery much so it could've originated from a master of those arts, yet he felt no anger or any strong emotion as the assault was launched against the beast meaning this wasn't powered by the force at all. His eyes taking a moment to glance where the spectacle originated from, the view caught him by surprise. A blonde woman with emerald eyes covered lightly by glasses had her riding crop pointed outward, an obvious source of the strike.

Her attire is what mostly confused him, he was used to seeing women fight on the frontlines all the time yet she seemed totally out of place here. She wore a black business skirt on her lower body while the top was covered by a long white sleeved suit that covered most of her up. She seemed prepared to teach a classroom of children rather than go monster hunting, although he would learn soon enough these would go hand in hand.

On her right was a portly man, not overly large but rounder than the average man. He wore a double buttoned burgundy suit with gold buttons matching his dress pants tucked into his boots. His weapon seemed the most bizarre out of the three, somehow combining a blunderbuss gun with axe blades on the frontal edge. It was a simplistic design and most likely efficient.

The final piece of the trio would stand out in any crowd, the man had messy green hair and a much disorganized appearance. His full white shirt tucked half tucked into his pants while his collar remains raised as well as brown and black shoes with seemingly opaque glasses shielding his eyes. He wielded a thermos as if it were a standard weapon, although since the others brought such strange things to a battlefield, Revan wasn't about to question its effectiveness without firsthand experience.

The dark lord wasn't simply taking in their looks, he could see them cautiously eyeing him, curious and weary of his obviously out of place presence in such a region. The woman who acted as a leader also continued to glance at his weapons, obviously his armament was unique here especially considering their forms of combat. Deciding to sort this out at a later time, His only communication to the new "allies" entering the field was a quick nod before rejoining the fray as a Beowolf attempted to sneak up behind him earning a swift decapitation.

Taking this as a somewhat non-aggression pact, the teachers immediately bolted into the opening and went on the offensive, while the darkly clad figure simply remained where he stood refusing to leave his self-assigned post. Even in the midst of combat Glynda made sure to keep an eye on him at all times, if he turned out hostile in the end they needed to know what they were dealing with. During the ensuing melee she found herself surprised, and almost fearful of this newcomers abilities.

His strange blades that seemed to have nothing within them but light carved through trees and Grimm as if they were butter, he also seemed to have some sort of telekinesis as he tossed several Grimm with mere hand gestures. What truly shocked her is when an Ursa attempting to crush the man under its weight, it found itself floating in air as if held by some invisible force. Seconds later the beast roared in a mixture of pain and fury as with the motion of two hands separating, it was literally torn in half right down the center.

With the four of them combined, the horde had eventually been wiped out yet concern was evident amongst the team. Grimm had often taken residence within these woods yet they never congregated in such numbers before, especially not to hunt down a single target. Their gazes turned to the figure as his swords (as they simply referred to them) somehow disappeared, slowly returning to the metallic hilts that held them.

The man (or she assumed he was by his physical appearance) simply returned to where he had begun the battle, picking up something very carefully before rising to standing once more. It was obvious as he walked towards them it was a body, not one they recognized yet the uniform signified importance of some kind. Glynda felt tension growing as he neared them, still having not spoken a word and proven he was quite capable in combat. Only when he was mere feet with them did he engage in communication.

"Cemetery" Was his only word, his voice cold and unfeeling. It made his request seem more like a command.

The team exchanged glances with one another, while they had no idea who this person is and certainly didn't trust him his request was genuine enough in their eyes. Their gazes met his and accepted his request with simple nods, the stranger making a short bow of thanks in return.

* * *

The trip back had been a very quiet one, neither side willing to begin a conversation especially as one of them held a fresh corpse in his arms. Glynda took a moment to open her Scroll and send a message to Ozpin.

' _Target found, meet us at the cemetery with a casket prepared, deceased seems to be of high importance to guest and uniform suggests military service, Will explain later.'_ Her fingers danced across the virtual keyboard as she typed out her message, after receiving conformation from Ozpin she returned to her task of guiding them back to civilization. As the journey continued she took a moment every now and then to glance back at their guest, they doubted he could do much with both his hands occupied, but she wasn't taking any risks. Her thoughts began to wander as they drew nearer to their destination. _'Whoever he is, he obviously knows his fallen friend quite well. The man's uniform suggests military service… but I've never seen any of the kingdoms use such outfits. The man's cloak obscures practically everything about him, even during the fight I couldn't catch as much as a glimpse of his face beneath it._

 _Perhaps they were comrades in arms during their service, but that begs the question when did they serve and whom? There hasn't been a war for many years now and the officer seems far too young to be able to have fought in the Great War. There's no way a Grimm was that… "Tame" in the killing of someone and I don't know of any weapon that could cause such harm to a person, so the cause of death is also unknown._

As they found themselves entering the outskirts of the city, she cataloged her thoughts for later during the inevitable questioning of their guest. Wishing to avoid suspicion, they sidetracked main roads and later arrived at a private burial site on the outer edges of the city. By now the sun had begun its descent across the horizon, clouds had come to cover the empty sky darkening the land as it draped its shadowy blanket across the city. The burial ground had come into view, a small steel fence door guarding the honored dead within. Stone walls guarded the areas around the graveyard, ensuring no wild animals or roaming Grimm disturb the peaceful slumber of the departed.

After reaching the gate and ignoring the squeak of the bars as it opened, Ozpin sat plain in view next to an open casket and a neutral expression marked upon his face. If the time had been appropriate, one of the professors may have snickered at the fact he didn't have his signature coffee cup with him as he always did, only his cane beneath his hands. Keeping a respectable distance between the two groups, Glynda, Oobleck, and Peter stood aside for the figure to move forward. As he neared the casket, Ozpin stood aside and backed away a respectful distance. As Revan lowered the body of his former comrade gently into his final resting place and lowering it into the freshly dug hole, he prepared himself mentally for what would come next.

' _It doesn't matter what they see or hear, whether they recognize me or not. He would've done the same for me.'_ With a calm sigh he cleared his mind of all irrelevant thoughts, the sound of faint thunder echoed as the sky itself began to cry fountains of tears for the lost Wolf. The Sith ceremonially lowered his cloak, revealing his obsidian hair that rivaled the darkness of an empty void, he could feel the people behind him observing him keenly yet he cared little. He grabbed his mask, slowly removing it from his face and attaching it to his side for later. He could feel the curiosity practically flooding from the natives behind him, and signaled them to join him in laying his friend to rest simply to keep their desires from distracting him.

All kept a respectful distance away, each taking a moment to take in his facial features. His azure eyes glimmered brightly even in the darkness, yet the inner iris' resembled a far darker shade like the depths of the deepest ocean. A great scar caused by a blade marred his face from the top right vertically down to his chin. It was obvious by how he carried himself and by his posture and looks he had seen many hardships and suffered greatly during his time amongst the living.

As the droplets danced across his form, he decided to begin.

"Commander James Mercer Wolfe, as long as I've served and fought we'd been friends. I remember when we first met, you were just a corporal then barely out of basic. Then again I was barely even considered a Knight by the order, yet we were both sent to fight against the fiercest threat the galaxy had seen in a long time." He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I remember the stories we'd tell, how I'd be the first one to slay a Rancor bare handed while you were so determined that you'd kill a hundred Mandalorians on the first day. Ah we were so young, so innocent to the horrors the galaxy prepared for us.

But I guess we learned that at Cathar didn't we? Even back then, before all the promotions and praise you gained as a hero you were the same man you were when you died. You only gave respect to those who earned it, your soldiers were not merely numbers or last names to be listed; but comrades in arms… family. I remember when we were at that Cantina on Naboo where you met this pretty young Twi'lek barmaid who you just couldn't tear your eyes from." A nostalgic smile worked its way across his face, remembering the joy of the old days.

"Ah I laughed so hard when she slapped you for trying to flirt with her, you were such a klutz back then. Yet persistence paid off, and a year later I had the privilege to be your best man at your wedding. I still remember the smell of those freshly cooked Gorba meats, and the juicy taste of Banzon at the banquet." As if reliving the experience, he closed his eyes and sniffed the air remembering the delicacies from so long ago. His smile immediately vanished, his willpower almost crushed as he remembered something he wish he could've told the commander while he was alive.

"I just remembered something… I meant to tell you you're going to have pups! That's right, Shaya's pregnant she…she wanted it to be a surprise for when you came home. I promised you I'd look after your family no matter what, I know you weren't the biggest fan of me keeping an eye on them but hey! It's useful now isn't it?" His false joy easily detectable through his slowly breaking speech.

I wonder what she'll name it, you two used to always argue about that… I know that even from beyond you'll watch over them as you did me so long ago. At least now you'll join your pack amongst the stars, I'm sure they miss you." His composure slowly regaining itself, he knelt down and picked what seemed to be a medal in the man's pocket and placed it on his hands that were joined on his chest. "Do you remember what you wrote back then? Before our final mission together?" Silence answered, as if awaiting the answer to the question.

"Everything that was asked of us we've done, every night we lay in a filthy foxhole… hoping the enemy won't slit our throats. Every day we spent crawling through the dirt and mud while blasters fly all around. This is the enemy's last stand, when we take Malachor, we go home, all of us." The words recited as if they were burned into his memory from birth, he held the man's dog tags firmly within his grip. "Go to sleep great Wolf, your pack awaits you amongst the stars. You can finally go home, all of you.

" ' _If only the war had ended then, if only fate was not such a cruel mistress.'_ His mind echoed, yet he ignored it. After a moment of silence for the fallen hero, Revan closed the casket and looked to a nearby shovel, while such menial tasks were beneath him in title he would never dare dream of leaving the duty to someone else.

The silent audience began to move towards him to possibly help, but he held a hand up to motion for them to stay back. "No. he was my comrade, my nemesis, my rival, and my friend… my brother in arms earned in blood. I must commend him to the earth." With that, he shoveled piece after piece of dirt into the slowly filling grave in utter silence save the rain falling against the ground. As he finished filling spot where his friend lay, and placing a tombstone over his grave he remembered none would know what to place on his final resting place. With complete focus and precision, Revan used his lightsaber to carve a final memorial to the fallen soldier.

' _Here lies James Mercer Wolfe,_

 _Hero of the Republic_

 _A loving Husband, and a true Patriot_

 _May he find peace at last_

 _3990-3420_

Leaving a space between his lifespan and the end of his memorials, Revan carved the Signature Wolfe insignia the man had painted on everything he used with a small phrase below it.

 _A leader who watched over his pack_

After finishing all sat in silence for what felt like hours, all losing track of the time. Checking his cloak he pulled out the same Vibroblade Wolfe had used to fight him, honoring a pact he made with the commander "Your legacy will live on through me, I swear it." Before sheathing it once more. He took one final moment to look to the sky, clearing his mind. Satisfied he donned his mask once more and brought up his hood to cover his face, looking at the somber faces around him.

"I guess it's time for answers" His cold and calculating demeanor returning as he addressed them, Ozpin nodded solemnly and the group took off to the academy. If one were to look closely enough, and could see past the sheets of rain and the darkness of the cloak, they could see it was not only raindrops that watered the earth as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update!? This is insanity! Anyway, glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Also I may be trying out new writing styles as an experiment here and there so feel free to point stuff out on whether you like it or not so I can gauge how you guys feel about it. The story wont revolve 100% around Revan as I do plan on giving many other main (and side) characters focus in their own rights, just now since it's in the early stages and he's still in the introduction/adjustment phase things tend to center around him more.**

 _Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office_

The trip back had been a quiet one, none daring to end the pregnant silence that loomed over them. The rain had only grown in intensity turning into a torrential downpour, thankfully this kept almost everyone indoors or in their rooms allowing the newcomer to reach the headmaster's room without issue. Revan had begun mentally preparing himself for the inevitable interrogation that would ensue when they were behind closed doors, not in the best mood to deal with it but putting it off was far more hazardous. As the group reached the office Ozpin ensured the door was locked and hoped that students would remain in their dorms since none really had a reason to be wandering around at this hour as night had slowly overtaken day.

Ozpin took his usual seat behind his desk, Glynda stood beside him while Port and Oobleck stood at each side of the door entrance. Revan took his place in front of the headmaster, placing his elbows on the desk and joining his hands together, obviously deep in thought. Deciding they had already seen him so anonymity wasn't important, Revan removed his hood to once again reveal his face. The tension in the room was thick enough to be tasted as the headmaster and the outsider simply gazed into each other's eyes, analyzing their opponent for a perceived weakness.

"Let's begin shall we? No point in putting it off any longer" Revan initiated the conversation embracing his uncaring and calculative appearance, he knew he needed to extract as much information as he could while revealing as little as possible.

To Ozpin's credit, he remained impassive in his looks and body language "Of course, I believe both of us have questions for one another but seeing as you're the guest in our school I suppose you should begin."

Revan internally was surprised being allowed the first questions, until he thought it over in his head. It was obviously a ruse to make him ask questions that would inadvertently give up small hints or clues about himself, he heavily underestimated the headmaster and needed to be cautious in the future.

"Very well, you say this is a school? A school of what exactly?" A simple introductory query, very vague and easy enough to make him seem normal.

"This is Beacon academy, the most prestigious combat school in the kingdom of Vale. We train future hunters and huntresses so that they can protect the kingdoms from the ever present threat of the Grimm." Ozpin remained impassive in his tone. Revan was surprised at the amount of information given, his opponent simply could've dragged it on by giving only basic facts to elicit more responses from him but didn't. He also gave him a Segway into another question which seemed far too easy.

"So those things are called Grimm? I've never seen beasts such as those in my travels before. They seem highly coordinated and possibly intelligent for mere wild animals." He was very intrigued at the biology of the creatures as they somehow dissipated once defeated, making them quite unique in the galactic scale of animal life.

"Surely you must know of them? As long as humanity has existed the Grimm have been hunting us, every kingdom in the land deals with them on a daily basis as they cover most of our world." A tiny smirk revealed itself on the headmasters face, causing the dark lord to internally scold himself.

Damnation, I should've stuck with more elusive questions without making any specific remarks. Curse this thirst for knowledge, he's very good I'll give him that. Giving elaborate explanations to back me into a corner so I couldn't simply masquerade as a foreigner or a nomad. Wait, they speak as if humanity was confined to this one tiny world. Technically I don't have to respond to that but dancing in circles will get me nowhere at this rate, might as well get the tough questions over with.

"Enough with the formalities, tell me what the current technological state of your kingdom is?" He wished to elaborate further but was still content on holding back. He could feel confused and cautious glances being exchanged around him, he suspected such a question would be a strange one if this world was as tightly knit as he believed.

"A strange query, the four kingdoms each share technology with one another but we consider ourselves as modern as our neighbors. Maybe if you could elaborate I could give a more precise answer?" Ozpin responded, his curiosity rising.

"I see, I noticed your cities seemed developed enough and even some droids here and there. Yet I could spot no fleets in orbit yet there seems to be satellite communications or some sort of network allowing long range communication as I spotted many devices using such framework." As the words left his mouth, he could tell even the normally unreadable assistant was confused and shocked at the question.

"Fleets you say? Yes we have satellites in orbit, but I'm not sure you would've seen any airships flying in such hazardous weather." The headmaster was curious what the man had meant by fleets in orbit.

Revan simply leaned back in his chair, taking this new information into account "So it seems although you have global communication and automated soldiery, you have yet to reach a space age era of technology, interesting."

"Space age? Are you saying?" even Ozpin couldn't disguise his growing surprise at what his mind began to contemplate.

"Yes, I am not from this world, in fact I have no idea how I got here. I was in a space battle aboard an enemy capital ship one moment, and the next I am in a forest surrounded by ferocious wild animals." The nonchalance in his speech belayed the magnitude of information he'd bestowed upon his colleagues.

"That…that's quite the claim to make Mr.…" Ozpin was trying to regain his composure while realizing he still had no idea who he was even talking to.

"I have many titles and many names, yet Revan will suffice. I do realize that such a claim is quite massive to you but I must insist I am not lying. Surely you have already asked yourself about my strange weaponry and the armor and clothes I wear. From what I've seen your world has nothing to even compare it with am I correct?" He allowed the statement to set in, telling from the headmasters gaze he was intrigued but not currently convinced.

"While words are often fickle and easy to manipulate allow me to further prove my point." Revan reached into one of the inner pockets of his cloak, pulling out a small circular device he'd used to catalogue near infinite amounts of information during his travels. He laid it on the table, all in the room turning their gaze to it as he reached down and simply tapped it. Within seconds a bright blue light erupted from the small circular device, showing a holographic map of the known galaxy.

The room filled with gasps, and even Glynda jerking back in surprise. Oobleck was transfixed on the massive galactic map while Port was still shell-shocked. Ozpin gazed in awe at the sheer scale of the map he was being shown. His suspension of disbelief slowly disintegrating.

"Humanity has long since walked amongst the stars, joined by hundreds of alien species upon thousands of worlds. Yet strangely enough this planet doesn't show up on any of my star charts, nor does its surface structure or local wildlife match any system in the known galaxy." Revan continued, ignoring the shock of those around him.

"I see… you say you were engaged in battle before you arrived?" Ozpin pulled himself together, continuing the questioning.

"Yes, where intelligent life goes war always follows" he tapped the device again showing himself on other battlefields such as Yavin IV and the moon of Dxun. The screen then switched to multiple space battles he'd been engaged in, presenting the colossal vessels of the republic and empire slamming each other with their massive guns.

No one besides the Sith lord could hide their awe at the sights being shown, the revelation slamming into them like a truck that they were not alone in the galaxy. Space development had been scrapped years ago as the Grimm threat grew larger and more prominent.

"How did you arrive here exactly? And what were those weapons you used?" Glynda decided to join the discussion, not one to be a simple bystander forever.

"I was currently aboard an enemy vessel, dueling the commander on the bridge in hopes of disorienting the enemy fleet. While I did indeed win the battle, in a final act of defiance the crew had overloaded the ships primary core reactors, causing the vessel to implode with me inside." Revan could feel the eyes of those around him grow to insane sizes as well as their gazes burrowing into him.

"My armaments are what are known as lightsabers, a more elegant weapon for a more civilized age." He spoke as he removed them from his hip and laid them on the table, the staff unable to tear their gazes from them.

"Able to carve through almost everything, they are the preferred weapons of Sith and Jedi alike." He knew they would immediately begin to ask about the conflicting ideologies he so utterly despised and immediately snuffed out the question before it was asked.

"And don't bother asking about what those are for they rely on concepts far beyond your comprehending." He could see them slowly coming to accept the reality of the situation, and decided to press onward.

"With that out of the way it seems we are in a precarious situation, it seems I am alone here without currency to survive off of or a place to reside in. I have no knowledge of the customs or ways of life here, you can see how this creates issues." He left the statement hanging, addressing one of his primary concerns as the conversation went on.

"Ah…I see. Well I assume for the time being you could be a guest of sorts here on campus" the offer caused the teachers to look at the headmaster as if he were insane. "Of course we do expect you to respect the rules here for our hospitality, I believe that should suffice as a fair exchange?"

Revan mulled the idea over in his head, he truly had nowhere to go although in time he resolved he could fix that issue. "Very well, for now this arrangement suits my needs so I shall accept. I believe I must ask why you offer me refuge here? Would it not be easier to simply throw me in prison or send me off to survive in the city?" Revan took nothing at face value, something he'd learned after ruling an empire for years is that people always want something from you.

"Cautious I see? Very well I must admit my reasoning is twofold. You are a guest here alien or not, and as such I feel hospitality is in order since you have done nothing to antagonize me or my staff. Secondly, you are well trained, well equipped, and a highly dangerous person that could cause havoc if simply thrown out and left to your own devices." Ozpin readjusted his glasses as he spoke. "And I don't believe someone of your capabilities would be held in any prison for very long."

Feeling satisfied with the answer, the Sith merely answered with a nod yet he wasn't finished just yet "Before I go I require access to any and all historical and cultural resources at your disposal. Seeing as I shall be here for quite some time, I may as well get acquainted with my surroundings."

He was answered with a knowing nod, from the headmaster as the man gestured to the woman next to him. "I believe we have a spare room in one of the first year wings, although…" the apprehension in his voice was evident.

"I may be no stranger to war and death, but I'm not going to randomly go on a rampage across your school." Revan was quite annoyed at their reasoning even though he would've done the same in their situation.

The answer seemed enough to placate Ozpin as he gave a nod of approval "Very well, Ms. Goodwitch will escort you to your new room here. I do believe you won't be interrupted as you settle in, most students are thankfully taking time to get acquainted with their new teams and are most likely staying within their dorms currently."

"It matters little if I am seen or not, eventually my presence will be known as I refuse to be cooped up in a room until the end of my days. For now I shall retire and I appreciate your hospitality Ozpin." Revan noticed the name on the desk addressing his new host before leaving.

After grabbing his lightsabers and donning the mask once more, he left the room while bringing his hood above his head as he walked the silent halls. The occasional sound could be heard coming from a dorm room here and there, most likely the newly made teams adjusting to their new surroundings and redecorating their rooms. During the silent journey Glynda had given Revan a device named a "Scroll" which acted as a computer, phone, camera, and more all in one compact device. He immediately began figuring out the device and his inner engineer was fixated on deducing how the device worked.

Within several minutes the two had arrived at the room, Glynda had given him a personal locker should he require it as well as access to the entire school. He knew this was merely a gesture of good faith, there would definitely be either cameras or spies watching his every move yet he appreciated it nonetheless. The room was extremely barebones, little more than a bed, a bathroom, and a desk decorated the room as well as the fan upon the ceiling with lighting as well. He appreciated the simplicity of it, his mind had already begun processing how he would customize it to his personal liking.

While he was eager to delve into the online vault of information regarding this new world, exhaustion and sleep deprivation had begun to exact a heavy toll on his body and psyche. Revan knew he was reaching his limits after such an extended period of combat followed by mourning and an impromptu interrogation. Deciding he would pick up where he left off tomorrow, he set his robes aside revealing a Mandalorian chest plate underneath. It took him a while to take the armor off, but eventually with his boots and gloves he could finally rest easily for the first time in quite a while.

As he lay in bed preparing to succumb to unconsciousness a peculiar thought entered his mind. What was he to do now? His war was technically over for him, these people from the sounds of it were far from any kind of space fairing technology. Even if they were to advance fast enough he had no clue where this world was in perspective to the known galaxy, meaning he was most likely in the unknown regions. As he drifted into the realm of sleep, he decided to put long term plans on standby and focus on the present. Every planet had strife and conflict which presented him with the opportunity to get involved and manipulate said battles turning them to his advantage.

He decided whether by crushing his foes beneath his boot, or standing side by side with local allies he would not live the rest of his life as some lowly civilian. He would take the reins of power and morph this world how he saw fit.

' _Revan's Mind'_

 _It was hard to tell where he was, he was inside what seemed to be some sort of building. There were crates packed everywhere and he could faintly see what appeared to be corpses littering the ground surrounded by flames. The sounds of battle were still quite fresh, his sight quickly moving to the sounds of flesh being impaled. He could see a woman, clothed in a red dress which appeared to be covered in some sort of runes he couldn't decipher. Blood flowed freely from her newfound hole in her chest, he could hear a distraught scream nearby but he couldn't control where he faced._

 _Her assailant was a man, but his features were obscure as the vision was out of focus. Her expression was puzzling as a genuine smile marked her bruised face, the man saying something but Revan couldn't distinguish what as the sounds came out as nothing more than gibberish. She simply responded with a single word as her runes glowed brightly and her grip on the man tightened._

 _"Not die… sacrifice" Was all that she spoke before the room became engulfed in flames._

 _Revan's Room, Beacon Academy_

Revan found himself quite rejuvenated despite his strange vision, he was curious as whom the woman was as she would inevitably play a pivotal role in the future. He knew generally what she looked like, but that would be of little use in his current state. Thankfully he felt no imminence in the foresight meaning he had time to prepare and plan, especially since he never took visions of the future at face value. For now he would accumulate knowledge of this world, learn its inner workings and prepare to assimilate himself within it before initiating his plans.

He quickly dressed himself, not wishing to waste any time especially when he had important matters to attend to. Exiting his room he immediately began to open and attempt to search for information using his scroll, unfortunately as he was extremely unfamiliar with the device it was giving him quite the bit of trouble. What he hadn't noticed is when he turned the corner a red blur immediately slammed into him, strangely enough he swore he saw rose petals in her wake. He looked down to see a young girl, definitely not out of her teenage years rubbing her head due to the collision.

She immediately began to apologize, yet she stopped as she found herself staring at his boots due to her position. Her eyes crawled up to look into what seemed to be an empty abyss of blackness under the dark hood.

"Uh… hi there, sorry about that… I should really look where I'm going… heh…" She was obviously taken aback by his presence, yet it was obvious she wasn't the most sociable of people.

"Um… are you a first year too? My name's Ruby…" She slowly rose up to barely meet his chin, the man standing roughly the same height as Professor Oobleck.

Revan was confused how one so young could've gained entrance here, yet this provided opportunity. She must be special or have very interesting connections to surpass her peers to such an extent that she was allowed here early. It seemed today was going to be a very interesting day.

"Hello Ruby, you may call me Revan."

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I realize not much is going on so it's more of a "transition" chapter to bring our protagonist into the lives of our other protagonists. I hope I can keep pumping out these chapters as ideas are constantly bouncing around my head, so feel free to tell me what you think! I'm always glad to hear what the audience thinks of how the story's progressing so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, hope I can keep updating like this but with Fallout 4 and other games coming out it may be sketchy when I can get chapters up (I also have other stories that need updating). Regardless glad you guys are enjoying this so far! For future reference, I'm taking a few liberties with Revan's age and looks but I'm trying to keep as close to original is possible while adding my own flavor in. Also I'm quite sure this will deviate from the main story of the show at several points (I'll try my best to stay relatively close to the episodes and story material) but I do need a bit of creative room.**

Ruby slowly got back up while rubbing her slightly sore head, surprisingly enough the guy she plowed into hadn't budged an inch. From her perspective he was about Yang's height, and thanks to his robes that hid literally everything from her sight she couldn't discern anything else about him. He had an ominous presence about him, definitely mysterious because who really dresses like that without something to hide? Her train of thought screeched to a halt when she realized she'd just (literally) ran into this guy and hadn't even apologized and had just been staring awkwardly at the black abyss that was his face.

"Oh! Um… sorry about that. I really need to watch where I'm going, it's just I was in a hurry and I don't wana be late and…uh… sorry again!" Her social awkwardness rearing its head once more, despite her newfound friendship (mostly) with her teammates she definitely was far from being a people person.

"It's quite alright, I forgot today was the first day of classes." Revan took a moment to check his scroll while also analyzing the girl in his mind. _'She's quite young to be attending such a prestigious school, not even close to getting out of her teens. Most likely advanced years ahead due to special circumstances but why? She doesn't seem like the natural warrior type though, but then again looks can be deceiving.'_

"Oh crap! I forgot I'm going to be late! Weiss is gonna-"Ruby began before a shout caused her to jolt in fear.

"Ruby you dolt! Where are you!? Class starts in three minutes!" Around the corner came the rest of team RWBY, Weiss glaring at her leader as they caught up to her.

"S…sorry Weiss! I was just in a hurry and… and I ran into someone! Literally!" Ruby was in her usual panic mode when confronted with conflict gesturing wildly to the man towering over her.

The group took a moment to notice the figure that had yet to move during the conversation, standing as if frozen in time while Weiss scolded their leader. Yang was the first one to acknowledge the person who her sister evidently had crashed into.

"So… Hi! Sorry about Ruby plowing into you, she tends to not think where she's heading when we're in a rush." While Yang was an extremely outgoing and social person, the man's demeanor as well as his attire was simply off-putting, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"It's quite alright, and while I wouldn't mind some conversation around here your class begins in approximately two minutes and thirty seven seconds." He tapped his scroll to signify his point, the group immediately grabbing Ruby and sprinting off to class with Ruby yelling back a polite "Bye Revan!"

The Motley crew had amused him greatly, they were definitely a colorful cast of characters and his curiosity was piqued. They were mere children _'Oh please, as if you're much older than they are'_ his inner thoughts lashed back. It was quite annoyance at times yet sometimes his inner conscience had something useful to contribute, so on occasion he listened in the hopes he wasn't insane. With nothing else to do besides study every aspect of this world on his scroll, he decided to sneak into the class as to not disturb the students, being able to gauge them without them knowing of his presence provided useful information. Cloaking himself with the force, Revan swiftly headed to the classroom finding instruction had already begun, he slipped into an isolated corner in the back of the room as to not garner any attention.

The professor began the usual first year lecture accommodated by a horrible joke that only one kiss-up attempted to laugh at, it was obvious this was going to be a long year for the freshman. The fact that Port loved to drag on about stories of his youth perplexed Revan to no end, surely their were lessons to be learned if one looked closely enough into the tales? Yet as the drabble continued it seemed there was nothing to be gained of value from the lecture alone, Revan deduced Port relied on students focusing more heavily on their texts rather than his words to further their knowledge. He noticed a steady rise of anger and frustration from the girl he'd deduced as Weiss from earlier, it seemed to be directed at Ruby for whatever reason.

* * *

To say Weiss was upset was an extreme understatement as her brain racked itself with irritation. ' _Urgh!_ _That immature dolt! How did she get the position as team leader!? I've trained and worked my entire life to get where I am yet she gets skipped ahead for whatever reason and still acts like a child! Surely this had to be a mistake'?_ Her mind couldn't think of any fathomable reason she wasn't made leader, she was smart and attentive as well as an excellent strategist. She also paid attention in class while ruby was goofing off and wasting precious note taking time. Yang obviously had influenced her younger sister noting how the older sibling struggled to stay awake in class, how did she get accepted into the most prestigious academy in Vale?

At least Blake at least attempted to show interest in the class, or maybe it was genuine? It seemed impossible to decode her permanent passive demeanor which made the Heiress all more curious. Regardless, she at least understood the importance of a good education and put effort into class! She was determined to have a word with the Professor at the end of class to hopefully reverse the decision, better to get it out of the way now before they suffered in the long term. She finally found a vent for her anger when the professor asked if any of them thought they had what it took to be a huntress.

"I do sir!" She was eager to prove her skill as well as her capabilities to help show she was capable and able to lead a team.

As Port didn't have any objections, she found herself weapon ready in front of a cage with two glowing red eyes beaming from the darkness within. The Professor cut the lock with his axe unleashing a Boarbatusk that immediately locked onto her as its' main target. She rushed to meet the Grimm attempting to cut into its side, but found its armor too thick to penetrate.

"Ah ha! Didn't expect that one did you?" Port's commentary surely wasn't helping, but she attempted to remain focused. Ruby yelling out cheers wasn't helping either as she was trying to figure out a way to kill the beast. As the Boar attempted to ram her again, she tried a stab to the skull but this only ended up in Myternaster being caught between its' tusks. Her struggle ended abruptly as the Grimm overpowered her and tossed her weapon behind it. It attempted to trample her to push its' advantage, but she was able to roll to the side and run over to her rapier.

"Weiss, go for its underbelly! There's no armor under there!" Ruby cried out, she was in all honesty trying to help but Weiss was in no mood to listen to a leader she saw as unfit.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She snapped, causing Ruby to jerk back in surprise.

Weiss felt slightly bad at yelling at the younger girl, but she refused to be ordered around by some child. While she wouldn't admit it, the advice was helpful in the current situation and she put up a glyph as the Boar prepared to charge. The beast rolled into a tiny ball spinning rapidly, its momentum thrusting itself at her at insane speeds but thankfully she activated a glyph that acted as a barrier between the two. Unable to stop itself, the Grimm smashed into her glyph nocking the beast on its back giving her enough time to jump into the air and push off of a glyph to impale the beast in its unprotected belly.

The beast squealed its death throes and thrashed about for a short time before succumbing to its wounds, Weiss regained her composure and spared a swift glance at her team. Ruby was still in shock from her outburst while Yang was obviously upset at the heiress yelling at her sister. Blake seemed surprised at the outburst, a look of disappointment marking her face which for whatever reason made Weiss question her actions more than she should have. Thankfully the class ended swiftly after the Grimm had dissipated into nothingness, Weiss immediately left the classroom without even speaking to her team. Unfortunately while on route to speak with the professor at the balcony, she was intercepted by Ruby.

"Weiss what's wrong with you?" Her voice was laced with concern as well as a bit of irritation for being scolded for seemingly nothing.

What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" She stopped trying to hold back her frustrations, knowing it would come out one way or another.

Ruby only scoffed "What did I do!?" It did little to make her not seem childish.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and only continued to do so!" She knew it was harsh but it was obviously the truth, Ruby needed to grow up and quickly if she was going to make it here.

"Weiss where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?" The young girl's voice was less confrontational and more saddened now. She seemed legitimately upset at the sudden clash between the two when she thought they were working things out.

Weiss simply turned around and walked away "Not a team lead by you, I've studied and trained. And frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake. "Her voice was cold and harsh as the dark nights of winter itself, never giving her leader a second glance as she left her behind.

* * *

Revan took note of the internal conflict obvious within the team, he could intervene but for now he will simply watch. Most likely the professor will sort out Weiss while he saw Ozpin heading straight for Ruby. If they are unable to settle their differences he would need to take note of this, such divisions could be exploited to his advantage should the need arise; it did scare him a bit how much he had taken after Kreia. He couldn't say her teachings were necessarily wrong, manipulating those around you to serve your purpose often gained the desired results, but he often wondered if he was truly human on the inside or just another calculating killing machine like HK-47.

He brought himself out of his thoughts and resumed searching the internet through his scroll, he needed a steady source of income independent of the school. While he despised the phrase, he had to admit normal civilian work was for the lack of a better term "beneath him"; not to mention it would make him easier to identify and track when his inevitable enemies began to search for him. Unfortunately it seemed bounty hunting wasn't legal on this world to his knowledge, so he decided he would need to delve further. Thankfully it was quite easy to access public records on known criminals, it would only be a matter of time to find the biggest players in the underworld here.

Roman Torchwick was high on his list, he had become infamous for a string of robberies that seemed to have no purpose, yet he was organized and efficient evading police at every step. It was obvious he was working for someone, the fact he never took money but always stole every piece of dust he could find shows foresight he doubt the man had. Revan decided he wouldn't kill Torchwick should he meet him, his employer at this rate would soon hold a vast amount of power, such influence he could cipher for his own uses. While on route back to his room, he made a list of lower level mob bosses and crime gangs he would begin to exterminate. While not big players on in the kingdom, their losses would send ripples to the bigger fish in the pond that something new has arrived; something they could utilize should they gain its favor.

As he returned to his room Revan decided he would take a shower before spending the rest of the night planning his next move. Over the years he'd adapted techniques to control his bodily functions such as odor and other necessities, it was necessary during long campaigns when such facilities were out of reach. These weren't a permanent fix and he had to admit a shower helped clear his mind and refresh his body, only now did he notice the problem; he had no shower in his room. Immediately bringing up his scroll he sent a message to Ozpin.

" _ **I noticed my room does not contain a shower or rest area, does your school use a public cleaning facilities?"**_ He was in no mood to dance around the question, he had plans to set in motion and such a trivial thing wasted precious time.

Within moments he received an answer _**"Forgive me I forgot to tell you, that room hasn't been used in years and so we never updated it to the current models. I'm afraid you will need to borrow a student shower in their dorms, I'll put in a request to add a bathroom to your residence as soon as possible.'**_

He was definitely not pleased at the answer, this would undoubtedly complicate things. Revan planned on as little contact with the school staff and students as possible, but it seems fate had other plans. Knowing the staff would either refuse him or monitor him too closely for comfort, he immediately began thinking of alternative methods _'I could just ignore it for now… no I can't afford to be worrying about such trivial things while out on a mission. But who could I ask? My appearance is admittedly off-putting to the point of intimidating the students, I doubt any would even speak to me about… wait!_ _That girl, Ruby I believe her name was? She seemed genuinely kind and innocent enough._ ' It wasn't the perfect plan but it was all he had, though he was quite annoyed he had to thoroughly think about such a minor matter he set out to find the red cloaked girl.

* * *

Ruby had been wandering the halls for several minutes after talking to Ozpin, his advice had made her reevaluate how she was going to lead the team from now on. Looking back she did admit she treated it little more than a fancy badge to wear, or some big title to brag about. She never considered the responsibility that now lay on her shoulders, now she had to figure out what to do going forward. She'd definitely need to talk with Weiss later to resolve the situation, they couldn't be enemies for the next four years could they? Ruby would hate to lose a possible friend when they'd only recently mended things between them, she was taken out of her thoughts as she noticed the sun beginning its descent across the horizon. She decided it was time to head back to her room and prepare for tomorrow, although the bag of cookies she had stashed did seem appealing.

What she hadn't expected was to see the man in black from earlier heading towards her as she turned to her hallway.

"Ah Ruby I believe it was? I was looking for you, it seems I need to ask a favor of you." He seemed genuine enough, though what could he possibly want from her?

"Um sure? Watcha need Revan?" She was thankful she recalled his name as she really didn't want this to be even more awkward than it is.

"It seems the room I was provided with was not equipped with the proper hygiene facilities, so I must ask if I could use yours for the time being. I promise not to disturb your teams' belongings, nor do I plan on simply showing up unannounced should I need it in the future." He was straight to the point, almost creepily so. His tone suggested a strict lifestyle as well as getting straight to the point rather than dance around the question.

"Oh your dorm doesn't have a bathroom!? Weird, I doubt the girls will mind as long as you don't use up all the hot water" She gave a mild shrug believing her team really wouldn't mind, it was only a bathroom after all.

"Of course" out of habit Revan gave a short bow to the girl and headed inside.

The room was interesting to say the least, the bunk beds looked quite unstable to say the least held together by mere rope and other accessories. Nothing seemed to match as in one corner there was a calming picture of a peaceful woods, while the other had a poster of some band named "Achieve Men". Before entering the bathroom Revan found felt the girl tap on his shoulder, he turned to see her sheepishly trying to address him.

"Um, I uh… do you want me to take your clothes?" She immediately turned red noticing how bad that sounded and panicked. "Gah! I didn't mean for it to come out that way! I mean uh, since they didn't give you a bathroom I mean we have a washer in the next room in case you uh… needed to… ya know." It was taking all of her self-control not to crumble in front of him which he did find quite amusing.

"I'd appreciate that Ruby, I admit I hadn't even thought about the status of my clothing, appreciate the thought." She couldn't see it but he was smiling at the shy child, she was so innocent and young it was quite adorable if he was honest with himself.

While entering the bathroom he found himself glancing at every corner and crevice in the room. He knew it was paranoid to assume they'd have cameras or surveillance equipment here but a combination of assassination attempts and Kreia's teachings had instilled a strong since of distrust and caution whenever he entered somewhere new. He tried his best not to be like the old Jedi, he respected her a great degree and he always learned something new when they spoke; but even he couldn't bring himself to her level of backstabbing and manipulation. It was true he often worked behind the scenes pulling the strings, but he had a circle of trusted friends and allies who he would gladly risk his life for and they would for him in turn, Kreia saw such things as weakness and would turn her back on any ally she saw no use for.

Revan undressed and folded up his clothes into a neat pile, hanging his arm outside the doorway with his belongings in tow until he felt the weight lift from his hand. Of course he didn't give the girl everything, he kept his mask on the counter as well as his two lightsaber hilts just in case. Within minutes he could feel his body thanking him graciously as the warm flood crashed against his skin, it had felt like ages since he last had a real shower or any time of comfort. Managing an empire will leading armies across the galaxy leaves little time for himself it turns out. While cleaning took relatively little time, he felt to indulge in an old habit he picked up years ago. Sitting down as the warm rain descended upon him, he took a meditative pose and cleared his mind; he always found the sound of water meeting the ground soothing to his ears. Even before he was a knight when it rained he would always go outside or sit near a window and concentrate on the sound of rain pattering against the window. For the first time in years he was able to truly be at peace with himself, allowing his mind to wander and his body to relax.

* * *

Ruby was sitting on her bunk, contemplating how to burn time while munching on a cookie from her stash. Revan's clothes were in the washing machine, she had no idea where Weiss was, Yang had gone to the gym to work off her frustration at Weiss, and Blake had gone to the library to pick up books to read. She contemplated simply going to sleep early and deal with the issue tomorrow, but this certainly wouldn't do. She couldn't just put her problems off until later, she was a leader now and needed to act like it. She promised herself that once Revan was done she would get to studying for her classes to show Weiss she was serious about her time here at Beacon.

She found herself curious about the new guest, she'd never given it thought to it before but he was quite the mystery. He was obviously not a student since she never saw him in any of her classes, nor was he a teacher because of said reason. His clothing was also extremely weird, she couldn't recall seeing a speck of skin underneath all of that black. He spoke somewhat rigidly which was pretty uncommon here, Weiss was similar when she arrived but her family was from Atlas so it made sense. Now that she thought about it, she really knew nothing about the person she'd just allowed into her team's dorm and use their bathroom; which when she put it that way made her sound really dumb. _'Maybe I'm too trusting? What if he was trying to hurt one of us?'_ She knew it was preposterous, but in the future others may not be so benevolent in their intentions. She could only hope she was a good judge of character when it came to these sorts of things.

After some time had passed, Blake and Yang had returned from their activities. Both were surprised to see Ruby of all people laying on her bed with a book and a cup of coffee in front of her, neither expected her to be studying of all things without Weiss prodding her on.

"Hey Rubes, watcha doin there?" Yang inquired.

"Just studying for tomorrow, I don't think Weiss will let me copy her notes." The young leader responded, her eyes never leaving her book.

Before Yang could follow up Blake interjected "Wait, Weiss isn't here? So who's in the shower?" Yang just now seemed to notice the sounds of running water.

At this revelation Ruby immediately jumped out of her bed and headed towards the laundry room "Oh thanks Blake! I'd almost forgotten! His stuff should be done by now." While she was collected items from the dryer, the older teammates stood shocked with a bit of concern.

"His!?" Yang was about to explode at a stranger, a guy no less that had come into their room and was using their shower with Ruby alone in their dorm.

"Yeah Revan said his room hadn't been built with a bathroom cause it's old or something so I said he could use ours!" Ruby obviously didn't catch the undertone of Yang's protective frustration.

"Revan?" Blake took a moment to try to see if she could remember this person. It took her a while but she did recall Ruby calling that name out as she was being dragged away by Weiss. "You mean that guy in black from earlier?"

"Yup!" Ruby responded with her usual gleeful tone as she pulled out neatly folded robes and clothing and headed towards the bathroom door.

"And why exactly do you have his clothes?" Yang was still extremely distrustful of this new person she knew nothing about.

"Well he doesn't have anywhere to clean his outfits so I offered to use ours." Ruby stated as if it was hardly a question worth asking as she knocked on the door. "Hey Revan, I got your stuff here if you're done in there."

"I appreciate it Ruby, a hand swiftly reached out and grabbed the folded clothing and sunk back into the mists of the bathroom. Blake and Yang tried to get a glimpse inside but somehow the room seemed to be filled with steam, while it wasn't unusual for steam to build up during a hot shower it never cloaked everything inside.

Within moments the door opened, the fog almost eerily escaping from the confines of the room. The man's dark figure slowly emerged from the sea of white, cracking noises echoed as he twisted his neck and back to work the kinks out.

"I appreciate the kindness you've showed me Ruby, I won't forget this favor anytime soon." His voice sounded sincere, although none could see his face his tone sounded genuine enough.

"Oh its fine Revan! My parents always taught me to help people so it's no big deal, glad to be of assistance!" Her innocent smile coupled with her youthful exuberance never ceased to be disarming to those around her.

"While it seems insignificant, such kindness is a rarity in these times and I promise I won't forget it anytime soon. Should you need anything from me, I'll do my best to aid you however I can." Sure it was a small act, but Revan knew few who would offer him any sort of aid currently should he ask; yet this young girl simply let him into what was basically her home and trusted him without question. Such qualities were not to be disregarded nor ignored, also a bond of trust and cooperation could be built upon these first meetings.

"Actually maybe you could be helpful" Turning to the door Revan spotted two of the girls from earlier, the one dressed in Yellow was practically beaming at him while the one in black attempted to look passive; but he'd been trained to see the caution in her eyes.

"I assume since you're here you're friends of Ruby's? While my debt is to her I don't see why I couldn't help you." He knew he had to tread carefully here, they were unknowns and could tip the situation against him at any time. He now remembered them from earlier, in fact the blonde had addressed him directly when Ruby ran into him.

"Actually we're her teammates and I'm her Sister! So maybe you could tell me what the hell you're doing in our dorm using our bathroom and having my sister clean your dirty laundry!? We're not a day care ya know?" She didn't even try to hide her distrust towards the newcomer, not that he expected anything less.

"Well I'm currently a guest here but it seems Ozpin never informed me my dorm doesn't have a bathroom installed because it was never really meant to be used. So, I remembered Ruby from earlier and found her while walking the halls. She seemed fine with allowing me to use your shower and offered to clean my clothes without my asking, I already told her I don't plan on simply barging in here whenever. If she decides to not allow me entrance, then that is her decision and I will seek someone else." Revan put everything as delicately yet plainly as he could, they were too tightly knit for deception, and while such attitudes normally would irritate him the girl was related to the leader and starting conflict now would only be detrimental.

"A guest huh? From where exactly? And why not ask a teacher or something? And what's with the getup? Got something to hide?" Yang refused to drop the subject, she was prepared to pounce on this guy at any given moment, while from the corner of her eye she saw Blake's hand slowly reach for her katana.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out in protest, obviously not favoring the impromptu interrogation taking place in their room.

"It's quite alright Ruby, I can't say I'd be any different in her situation. For now let's simply say I'm from very far away, to answer your other questions I doubt the other staff would lend me their rooms as we aren't on the best of terms right now. My clothing is more of a personal choice, it reminds me of who I am and what I fight for." He wished to give more informational answers, but he knew so little of the planet he'd be a dead giveaway. Revan had barely any knowledge of the other kingdoms besides the fact they exist, so using them as a scapegoat was out of the question for a native. Yang was about to continue but was cut off by her younger sister.

"Ok that's enough!" Ruby rarely used an authoritative tone, which surprised everyone when she finally put her foot down. "Revan has only been nice to me so far and he needed help so that's what I did! Didn't dad teach us to always help people Yang?" The blonde immediately fell into a more saddened state at the scolding, the lesson obviously hitting hard. "He's done nothing so far to make me think he's up to no good, I know I should've probably told you guys ahead of time but it's a bit late for that now. I promise we can talk this over later ok? For now it's getting late and I really need to get ready for tomorrow, so can everyone just chill?" The tension in the room slowly degraded, despite her social awkwardness and meek demeanor it seemed Ruby could diffuse a tense situation when the need arose.

Sighing in defeat, Yang stepped into the room with Blake following suit so the doorway remained open "Fine, but we are definitely having a chat about bringing new people into the dorms!" Her pride refused to go down without a fight while Blake simply grabbed a book and got into her bed. Revan nodded with appreciation to the girl, as he left he decided to leave her with a final farewell.

"Ruby"

"Yeah?" She turned back from her bed while the others pretended not to avert their eyes to him.

"Every legend started as a whisper, and every master began as an apprentice. You have what it takes to become a true leader, simply allow yourself time and your actions shall speak for themselves." With that he swiftly turned and left their line of sight, Ruby slightly encouraged by his words of confidence while the other two were trying to figure out how to feel the guy.

 **Holy hell that was a long one, sorry if it dragged on a bit but I wanted to fit all of this into a single chapter. If Revan sounds a bit robotic that's intended, not counting Wolfe he hasn't spoken casually to someone in a very, very long time. Especially not teenagers on some new world he's never heard of, I know not much happens action wise but I wanted to introduce the characters to one another and get some development going. Really hope you enjoyed so far as I really love writing this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone! Glad to see so many taking an interest in the story so far! Now for some future clarification a lightsaber (for those that know star wars) can cut through almost any material given enough time or applied force. For semi balance, realism purposes Revan's sabers won't cut through hunters/huntresses who have unlocked their aura as it shields them from the brunt of it (but it can pierce through quite quickly if the defender isn't careful.) But this means normal people/weapons will be carved through like a hot knife through butter without said protection (I know it is said in the series all living things have an aura but as Pyrrha shows Jaune in the forest not everyone has it unlocked so it has no effect). Just wanted some clarity before continuing further on into the story.**

As soon as he left the room, Revan's mind immediately began making profile on the girls while he was en route to his room.

" _Yellow AKA Yang: seems to favor the color yellow as seen from clothing and hair that is actually quite beautiful in the right light and… where did that come from? Anyway highly protective of her sibling, is very brash and honest about her feelings when it comes to confrontation. Her posture suggested a brawler type of combat, possibly augmented by strange bracelets on her arm alluding to a melee preferred style of fighting. Extremely hostile when a possible threat to those close to her is present, first to come to their defense; high confidence in combat or intimidation abilities could prove as arrogance or an extreme prowess in battle."_

" _Black: Name currently unknown. Very calm and collected, definitely not one to willingly go into the spotlight unless necessary. Sticks to the shadows metaphorically and most likely literally, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike; must keep an eye on her as she seems the most fit of the group to engage in stealth and espionage operations. Gestures suggest precision and readiness for a situation to turn violent, but shows restraint willing only to strike when absolutely necessary. Seems to enjoy literature suggested by book collection close to her bed, could be either an intellectual or reads for entertainment purposes; maybe Philosophy? Intriguing._

 _White AKA Weiss: Stubborn and entitled, seems to believe she is best fit for leadership role most likely due to being groomed for greatness at a young age. Posture and demeanor indicate a strict lifestyle of training regimen and social customs as her name seems to carry weight, most likely part of the nobility. Very by the books mentality signifying a hard work ethic but also extremely strict combat style with little room for flexibility or improvising when a plan falls apart._

 _Red AKA Ruby: Youngest of the four yet leader of the team, how interesting. She is extremely trusting almost to a fault, either very naïve or simply cares too much. Says her father taught her and Yang to help people from an early age, but what of their mother? Very caring of others and genuinely wants to help people whenever possible, her intentions are pure and rarely shows any hostility hoping to just let things work themselves out; but will intervene if necessary. While young she shouldn't be underestimated, she was brought into this academy years ahead of her time and given command of a team of warriors for a reason._

With his observations noted, Revan reached his room and headed inside. In the coming weeks he would need to begin his purge of the lower level players in the criminal game to attract his true prey, thankfully he doubted Ozpin or the others would question his coming or going as long as the students weren't affected. The main issues were going to be subtlety while also being recognized by the underworld, Revan knew publically he'd be hunted down by the authorities as well as the academy if word of his slaughter got out. He knew that when the bodies piled up people were going to ask questions, hopefully he could blame it on rival gangs and take up an alias he'd use during his criminal activities. The other issue is that blood is going to flow like a river, he couldn't afford to leave witnesses to describe him else the police or other figures could trace the evidence to him so he'd need a calling card of sorts to make his mark so the rulers of the underworld knew of him. Cleaning the blood would prove difficult since he knew Ruby and her team would ask questions, he couldn't afford open conflict yet as he had no allies to rely on for refuge.

While he mused on his future ventures he took a moment to check his information probe, it'd suffered more internal damage than he predicted and its power source was running low. He decided to transfer everything onto his scroll for future use as the power source his probe used wouldn't be found here and he needed a reliable way to communicate and learn about this world. He was also quite thankful he'd left his battle armor in his room rather than take it with him that would've been far too difficult to explain to the team. Satisfied with his current plans and how things have been going considering, Revan finally allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _The next day after classes, team RWBY's room_

The day so far had thankfully gone well for the team, Weiss had entered the dorm after Yang and Blake had fallen asleep promising Ruby to be the best teammate ever. Classes had gone on slowly as usual, overall everything had been quite uneventful. Ruby knew this was simply the calm before the storm, Yang rarely let anything go when she set her mind to it and Weiss wasn't thrilled when she heard some stranger had used their shower. As the team returned to their dorm after the last class, Blake took her spot reading a book from her collection on her bed while Ruby tried to escape into her little corner.

"Oh no you don't! You're not sneaking away from this!" Yang immediately grabbed her sister's cape halting her escape. "We're gonna have a little talk about dorm rules." Her ire was evident in her tone, Weiss standing firmly beside her.

"That was very reckless Ruby, what if he was some creeper or was trying to spy on us!? What if we were here changing!?" Weiss' reasons seemed very farfetched but her heart was in the right place.

"Well I…uh knew you guys weren't here so that wasn't a problem…heh" Ruby meekly tried to defend herself, albeit in vain."

"Weiss has a point Ruby, this isn't just your dorm we all live here. While it may not seem like a big deal, a heads up at the least would be nice." Blake's kept her usual monotone voice while making her point clear. Weiss seemed appreciative the girl took her side on the issue. "Thank you Blake." She said in a matter of fact tone to which the girl simply went back to reading.

"Look guys I'm sorry! He seemed nice and stuff I don't see why it's such a big issue sheesh! Next time I'll let you know, you don't need to make such a big deal of it." Ruby obviously just wanted to get this over with, she really didn't see the need for such outbursts in the first place.

Yang obviously wasn't satisfied with the answer "Ok then let me ask you, what's his last name?"

"Uh…"

And with that the barrage of questions began.

"Where'd he get his weapons? What does he use to fight?"

"Um…

"How old is he?"

"Well you see I…"

"Does he have a job? What does he do for a living?"

"What does he even look like under all those robes?"

"…" Ruby had retreated to simply poking her fingers together, slowly receding from the questioning hoping to wait out the storm.

Yang finally saw her sister had caved and relented "You see? You know absolutely nothing about him and yet you brought him into our home without a second thought. You have to be more careful in the future Ruby, I know you wana help others and I do too, but people could take advantage of you if you're not careful ok?" Yang had taken a softer mannerism as to not overwhelm the now defeated Ruby, she didn't want her younger sibling to feel like she hated her but this was a lesson that needed to be learned.

"Ok Yang, I'm sorry guys." The young leader admitting defeat, Yang returning the apology with a hug while Weiss seemed content with the matter resolved.

The group decided that in the future if someone brought a stranger into the dorm they'd give the others a notice before hand. With the others returning to their normal tasks after classes, Yang decided she wanted to talk to their new "friend" to avoid any future incidents and left the room. She slipped out with little notice as the group simply assumed she was heading to the gym or something along those lines, she immediately made a path straight towards the room at the very end of the hall. Not many students were wandering the halls as most were either studying since classes had just ended or were taking time to relax, Yang wasted no time in loudly banging on the door.

"The door is open" She heard the voice inside speak, she was extremely weary of this person and had Ember Celica equipped just in case.

As she opened the door she noticed two things about the room, firstly it was extremely bare with only the extreme necessities such as a bed and table with the usual fan and light. Secondly the room had no windows and as such it was completely dark. The blonde could barely make out the silhouette in the center of the black abyss, he was sitting cross legged with his hands resting on his knees obviously meditating or some sort of Yoga she figured. He remained still as she entered, either to show he meant no harm or simply not acknowledging her presence she couldn't tell. She was looking around the room to try to get a feel of who this guy was, but the room gave no clues although she could barely see.

"I assume you had a reason for coming here rather than to stop by and say hello?" His voice was devoid of sarcasm, rather it was really void of any emotion which really unnerved the huntress in training. Slowly Revan arose from his meditation stretching his muscles casually before heading to a nearby light switch which purged the room of its obscurity.

Yang had to take several moments for her eyes to adjust before continuing "Yeah we need to talk about some ground rules when it comes to our stuff." She refused to seem weak in front of the possible threat to her little sister and was assertive in her voice.

"Very well would you like to take a seat?" He gestured to the only chair in the room by the table.

Yang decided he was at least attempting to be polite and sat down while he stood several feet away to give her breathing room. "So let's get this out of the way I don't trust you-"She began but was cut off by Revan.

"Good" A simple one word response yet she was frozen, Yang obviously had prepared an entire speech for when Revan would inevitably defend himself but it never came.

"Good?" She repeated, her mind scrambling to get back on track for the rest of their little talk she'd planned out.

"Trust is a bond, it brings people together making them stronger yet more reliant on their counterpart. It strengthens us and gives us comfort when we need it, but it is a double edged sword. Trust is also a weapon that can be wielded against those who are unaware of its dangers, you are right to be skeptical of me for I would be no different if the roles were reversed." Revan finished, Yang stood stunned that he'd practically spoke her argument for her by boiling it down to its basic components.

A pregnant silence dominated the room for what felt like an eternity before the Sith decided to break it "Forgive me it seems I interrupted you, please continue." His stance never changed but his tone seemed more formal than robotic as it was mere moments ago showing some semblance of emotion.

"Uh…no problem I guess…" Yang was already angry at herself, she was obviously being seen as a bumbling idiot now. She had to save face somehow but… that's it!

"You said you owe us right?" She questioned.

"Indeed I do, while Ruby invited me into your home it was without your consent or knowledge therefore I was intruding. She was also kind to me and I wish to repay it in kind; that extends to you as well. When it comes to debts, everybody pays including myself." He responded simply.

"Off with the hood then, I want to see if there's really a person under there." Her request was simple but it was obvious that it held weight by Revan's hesitation. She was genuinely curious about who this person was, yet she also needed to know what he looked like to avoid future incidences… and possibly try to dig up information on him.

"I don't trust you yet but I think we both agree we should at least know what you look like since you're using our room and living at our school." She reinforced her point, it was obvious she wasn't backing down.

Revan decided battling over such a meager matter would prove too detrimental in the long run, he had to pick his battles wisely here. He dropped his hood back, revealing the infamous mask the galaxy knew him for that covered his face. Yang studied it trying to determine where it came from or who made it, he gave her little time as he removed it and set it aside their eyes immediately locking. Azure met Lilac in what seemed to begin as a stare down but began to evolve into something else. Yang felt his piercing gaze that made her spine tingle, it seemed as if his eyes contained oceans within them, dark as the depths of the abyss; it was quite mesmerizing if she was honest with herself. While she refused to falter under his scrutiny she took solace in the fact he showed the same subtle signs of unease as she did.

Within moments the deadlock was broken as Revan rolled his neck to hear the satisfying pops of kinks being worked out; it was also a convenient excuse to escape the developing awkward situation. Yang took this moment to analyze his features, the first thing that stood out was the scar across his face, it had obviously been healed years ago at the least but whoever had swung the blade had struck hard. Outside of that he had a fair complexion and seemed normal enough for her, though something about him just made her feel strange in his presence. She decided to worry about it later and get back to the task at hand, getting information.

"So… Revan, that's an unusual name you said you're from "very far away" how far?" Immediately getting back into interrogation mode she was going to pry every piece of information she could from him.

"It's of little concern Ms. Yang, but I do feel it is my turn to ask something of you." His statement seemed more like a fact.

"It's just Yang, and I thought you owed me?" She retorted, she really didn't want this person to know more about her than possible.

"I allowed you into my home and showed you my face as well as offering you the common courtesy of sitting comfortably while you came to question me. I believe I have repaid what I owe yes?" Yang was taken aback by the response, in all fairness he was right but her pride wouldn't let her admit it so she simply sat there with her arms crossed.

"You have questions that I have answers for and vice versa, so if you'll allow me I say we could form a mutually beneficial relationship. Quid pro quo, this for that, you ask me something about myself and in return I ask you something about yourself. It seems quite fair." The offer was indeed generous, she doubted she knew anything of major importance that a spy or criminal could use and he seemed so secretive that he must be hiding something.

"Alright then you got a deal." She tried her best not to sound excited, but a bit of it came through as was inevitable.

"So I am curious, what is your Semblance? I've heard of many extraordinary powers through a Semblance and wish to know yours?" Revan was only half lying, he had learned somewhat of what a Semblance was through his search for information. But he hadn't heard of any examples outside of what he assumed was a semblance meeting the Beacon staff.

' _He certainly doesn't pull any punches does he?'_ Yang internally sighed. She was never one to go back on her word but she really didn't like someone knowing her strengths when she was still in the dark about them.

"Long story short my Semblance absorbs the hits I take and gives me more punching power in turn, also if I get really pissed off I can activate it at will." Her response was concise and to the point.

Revan simply nodded in affirmation "Interesting, hmm." He took a moment to lose himself in his thoughts. He could ask at least two more questions without opposition but they had to be used wisely, he had no idea what she would ask when it was her turn.

"You say you're Ruby's sister? I don't doubt your claim yet your last names are different not to mention your looks. I assume you don't share the same parentage?" He was naturally curious but what surprised him was the shock that marked Yang's face. The question was obviously personal and not something she expected.

"We have different moms and that's all I'm saying on that matter" Her rising anger was evident and he decided not to push the subject any further. Such strong emotions indicated a painful past, possibly death or abandonment separated the two.

"Of course, I should have known it would be personal my apologies." His mind raced with possible questions, knowing he had to leave soon to begin culling the underworld. Deciding in the future he wished to avoid another incident, and having reliable communication could prove useful to establish trust and cooperation.

"May I have your scroll number?" Yang's mouth practically dropped to the floor.

' _Did he really just ask me that!? Does he really think he can just ask me for my number after all this!?'_ She prepared an immediate rejection but Revan decided to explain his request.

"In the future I may need to contact you or your team to ensure there are no more… unfortunate surprises pertaining to your privacy. With all due respect to Ruby, she can be forgetful at times and I believe a reliable way for us to communicate would prove far more efficient rather than word of mouth.

Yang immediately calmed down seeing as his reasoning was quite valid. _'Why did the first place my mind go to was that?'_ She decided to ponder it later "Good point, I guess that's fair." The two exchanged numbers followed by another infamous awkward silence. Yang wanted to ask something now that they were even but she was unsure what, thankfully for Revan the clock on his scroll began beeping.

"Ah I didn't notice the time, If you'll excuse me Yang I have business to attend to and I'm sure your team will be wondering where you've been."

Yang took a moment to check her clock, it was surprising how fast an hour went. As she sat up and headed for the door she noticed him doing the same, she couldn't shake the feeling of unease when he was in close proximity to her. She told herself it wasn't fear, even though there was little else it could be. Thankfully nothing happened as the two exited the room, Revan internally annoyed he was at the end of a hall so he couldn't avoid following the girl until he reached an exit.

Turning the corner the Duo saw the rest of team RWBY exiting their dorm, Ruby was the first to notice them.

"There you are! Wait why is Revan with you? And why did you come from there the Gym is the opposite direction?" Ruby immediately began her barrage of questions while Blake and Weiss simply watched from the back, their eyes occasionally drifting to Revan.

"I was just having a little chat with our newest neighbor. And I never said I was going to the Gym, you simply assumed I was going to the gym." Yang couldn't help but be a little bit snarky.

At that last remark Revan snickered quietly to himself _'Oh she's good, Kreia would have a time with her if she ever learned how to smile.'_

"Yang! I told you enough with the detective interrogation stuff!" Ruby whined, obviously annoyed Yang had basically ignored her.

"It's quite fine Ruby, we simply needed to clear the air. I believe we've reached an understanding." Yang appreciated the defense, she really didn't like having to cook up explanations.

"Well we were going out to grab something to eat, are you coming or not?" Weiss keeping her usual strict tone, most likely due to her apprehension around the man.

"Sounds good! Talk to ya later Revan!" Yang chirped, Revan noted she preferred to keep her happy go lucky demeanor when around her team.

As he took his path towards the doorway and brought up a map of the city planning where he would strike first. While he had his lightsabers equipped at all times he decided to use his Vibroblade as his primary weapons would give him away. His eyes filled with that infamous determination to accomplish whatever task he set himself to. He knew the road ahead would be long and arduous, it would take time to even get close to his goals; yet even the greatest of mountains began as a simple stone and the largest of walls started as a simple brick.

 **Sorry for how long this took to get out! I've been meaning to finish this for a while but things have been hectic lately. Just a heads up after watching Season 3 Epiosode 6 (don't worry no spoilers here) I'm definitely not using any lore or anything from that season outside of some characters and the Vytal festival. Now I don't normally promote other writers but a friend of mine was kind enough to endorse my story on his fic so I thought I'd return the favor. If you find yourself wanting to read an unorthodox (but somehow believable) pairing then look up Bunny and the Bully by Enuncia. Yes it's how it sounds a VelvetxCardin fic but I promise it's actually worth your time! I know there hasn't been much action but I prefer storytelling and plot over gratuitous battles but I promise we will get to more violence in the future. Also for the 3 questions Yang asked him for his face, he allowed her into his home, and he let her interrogate him while she sat comfortably so she had done 3 things to warrant a question in respect to each in case i didnt make it clear.**


End file.
